Melinda
Melinda (Mewala Melinda) - Siedemnastoletnia czarodziejka pochodząca planety Triangulum, której mieszkańcy przeżyli tragedię. Jako (jak wszyscy myśleli) jedyna z przedstawicieli swojej "rasy" została umieszczona w Magixie, w ośrodku opiekuńczym, całkiem niedawno temu siostra nastolatki wpadła na jej trop i próbowała nawiązać z Melindą kontakt telepatyczny, co czarodziejka odebrała jako próbę ataku ze strony ciemnych sił. Jej wrodzona moc jest bardzo słaba i ogranicza się do podstawowych czynności jak telekineza czy tarcza obronna. Potrafi za to tworzyć talizmany i medaliony, mikstury, które potęgują moc konkretnej osoby czy przynoszą szczęście i tym podobne. Symbolem jej pochodzenia (planety) jest koło z trójkątem w środku. Na szyi nosi medalion ze symbolem rodzimej planety, wierzy, że przynosi jej szczęście. Nie ma też wystarczająco dużo mocy by się przemienić, zwykle nosi ze sobą broń, okręgi - bransolety kumulujące energię, które pozwalają jej na ewentualną obronę lub atak. Lubi tworzyć horoskopy i jest przesądna. Osobowość Melinda już przy pierwszym spotkaniu wydaje się być jakaś... odstająca od reszty. Nieobecna myślami. Ucieka przed kontaktem wzrokowym, ma w sobie wiele z dziecka - nie potrafi kłamać oraz oszukiwać i robi to, na co ma w danej chwili ochotę, nie krępując się opinią otoczenia. Melinda wydaje się też być zanurzona we własnym świecie, gdzie jest jej najlepiej. Ta potrzeba ochrony swoich interesów i życia zdecydowanie wynikła z przeżytej w wczesnym okresie dojrzewania traumy. Dantejskie sceny, jakich Melinda była świadkiem do dziś spędzają jej sen z powiek. Czuje wewnętrznie, że jako jedyna ocalała dźwiga na swoich barkach ogromny obowiązek. Dziewczyna nocami rozmyśla o swoich krewnych i innych mieszkańcach rodzimej planety. Bardzo chciałaby zobaczyć ich ponownie i wie, że kiedyś to nadejdzie, dlatego nie śpieszy się i korzysta z życia na swój własny sposób. Wśród tłumu jest szanowana ze względu na pochodzenie oraz moce, nawet jeśli są one bardzo słabe i ograniczone. Melinda ma także swój własny "kodeks moralny", zapytana o pomoc nie odmówi, no chyba że prośba wykracza poza zasady i wartości jakimi się kieruje. Dziewczyna unika sytuacji, podczas których mogłaby dosięgnąć ją strzała Amora. Jako iż jej rodacy znajdowali swoje drugie połówki na całe życie, Melinda nie chce zbyt wcześnie podejmować decyzji o wybranku serca i wspólnej przyszłości, gdyż czuje, że jeszcze nie jest gotowa na poważny związek. Jest bardzo zżyta z kulturą rodzimej planety oraz krewnymi, co doskonale widać po jej relacji z siostrą - Arlenattą. Wygląd Melinda to niska dziewczyna o krągłych rysach twarzy i delikatnie kawowej cerze. Swoje włosy barwy zarumienionego na maśle karmelu spina w długie kucyki oraz koczki na głowie. Jej oczy są bardzo duże, zaś tęczówki maja fiołkowy odcień, brwi jasnobrązowy. Nieznany jest jej wygląd w formie czarodziejki, gdyż nie przemieniła się jeszcze ani razu. Relacje 'Rodzina' Kiedy Melinda jeszcze przebywała na swojej rodzimej planecie, miała dobre relacje ze sowimi rodzicami, którzy pracowali w królewskiej bibliotece, lecz jak to z rodzicami bywa, nie obywało się bez kłótni. Również z starszym bratem dziewczyna często się kłóciła, chociaż w głębi serca skoczyła by za bratem w ogień. Pamiętnego dnia, podczas oblężenia planety Melinda z samego rana okropnie pokłóciła się z bratem, do dziś ma z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Dziewczyna ma także młodszą siostrę -Mewalę Arlenattę, która w chwili oblężenia miała zaledwie niecały rok. Dziewczyna myślała że cała jej rodzina w tym także siostra zginęli, lecz okazało się że Arlenatta również została wysłana do Magix. 'Przyjaciele' Melinda to typ samotnika. Woli nie przywiązywać się do innych osób i pracować solo, lecz Alison, Leandrine oraz Sushila i Sunil nazywają Melindę przyjaciółką. 'Znajomi' Cora 'Zwierzak' Już w ośrodku Melindzie prócz zapewnionej opieki psychologa, został podarowany szczeniak. Dziewczyna nazwała go Orion, na cześć pasa Oriona, który doskonale był widoczny z jej rodzimej planety podczas letniego przesilenia. Szczeniak dorastał wraz z Melindą i nawiązali mocną, przyjacielską więź. 'Miłość' Zajęta ~ 'Pixie' thumb|leftBliźniaczą wróżką Melindy jest Glim - Pixie Robaczków Świętojańskich. Zdolności i moce Melinda jest istotą energetyczną. Jej obrona oraz ataki wykorzystują czystą energię życiową. W zależności od stanu zdrowia dziewczyny jej moc słabnie, dlatego kiedy zachoruje tak ważne jest aby dużo odpoczywała. Jeśli Melinda doszczętnie wyczerpie siły witalne i fizyczne - jest całkowicie bezbronna. Z uwagi na swoje pochodzenie i te cechy, dość łatwo ją zlikwidować kiedy czuje się gorzej lub jest osłabiona chorobą. *'Przekazywanie wspomnień/informacji/wizji za pomocą dotyku'- Melinda nie musi nic mówić, wystarczy tylko, że dotknie wybranej osoby, aby przekazać jej wszystko co wie lub co dana osoba potrzebuje wiedzieć, a Melinda zna odpowiedź. *'Wizje' - Co jakiś czas dziewczyna miewa wizje z różnymi "wariantami", to znaczy co mogłoby się stać, gdyby ktoś postąpił tak lub inaczej. *'Języki' - Im dłużej Melinda przebywa w towarzystwie danego języka obcego, tym szybciej i łatwiej się go uczy. Nie oznacza to jednak, że dziewczyna rozumie wszystkie języki we wszechświecie, bo z większością tak naprawdę nigdy nie miała styczności. *'Kumulowanie energii w przedmiocie' - Melinda potrafi kumulować swoją energię życiowa w danym przedmiocie, w ten sposób podarowany konkretnej osobie przedmiot może wspierać siłę tejże osoby, a nawet ją uleczyć podczas krwawej walki. *'Przejmowanie energii' - Melinda potrafi kumulować także energię innych osób, co np. Osłabia nieco wrogów podczas walki a następnie wykorzystać ją na swoją korzyść lub "podładować" sojuszników. *'Absorpcja energii uderzenia' - Melinda jest w stanie przyjąć w siebie energię magiczną, którą ciska w nią nieprzyjaciel i "rozłożyć" ją w swoim organizmie. Rzecz jasna, zdolność ta ma swoje ograniczenie co do ilości przyjętej energii, w przypadku jej nadmiaru, dziewczynie groziłaby dosłowna eksplozja ciała. *'Lewitacja' - Melinda często jest wyczerpana po dniu w szkole i nie ma na tyle sił by się przemienić, co jest naturalne dla jej "rasy". Może za to używając siły umysłowej unosić swoje ciało i lewitować. *'Telekineza' - Jak wyżej. Melinda często zwyczajnie nie ma siły by podnieść przedmiot. Może wtedy użyć telekinezy i unieść go siłą woli. *'Hiperwstrząs' - Melinda potrafi manipulować swoją aurą przekształcając ją w barierę energetyczną a tym samym może wywołać wstrząs zakłócający prace urządzeń mechanicznych i elektronicznych. Kosztuje ją to dużo siły fizycznej a także umysłowej i zawsze wyczerpuje z energii. *'Duplikacja' - Dziewczyna może dosłownie zduplikować swoją osobę, by zmylić wroga. Jest w stanie kontrolować swoje "klony" lecz jest jeden haczyk - nie posiadają one mocy magicznej jak "oryginał". *'Zwiększona senność' - Już z natury i tak słaba fizycznie Melinda, od nadmiernego wysiłku umysłowego robi się niesamowicie senna. Zdarza się nawet, że majaczy lub miewa migreny. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po znamieniu charakterystycznym dla jej pochodzenia, znajdującym się na prawym policzku, tuż pod okiem. *Dużych, szklistych oczach z rozdwojoną rzęsą. *Niespotykanym ukształtowaniu brwi. *Po ataku/obronie lub użyciu zdolności od nadmiaru skumulowanej energii ma niekontrolowane ruchy paliczkami, zarówno tymi od dłoni jak i od stóp. Ciekawostki *Pierwszy cytat na stronie to słowa Zenyatty z gry "Overwatch". *Nigdy nie zwraca się do innych osób zdrobnieniami. Zawsze używa pełnego imienia. *Jej zdolność do przekazywania wspomnień/wizji (i same "warianty" wizji) za pomocą dotyku została zainspirowana jedną z postaci z filmu "Faceci w czerni 3". Tak samo jak to by była jedyna ocalałą przedstawicielką swojej planety a nawet imię jej zwierzaka. *Imię zawdzięcza głównej bohaterce serialu "Zaklinaczka duchów". *W chwilach smutku kolor tęczówek Melindy przybiera lodowo błękitny odcień, natomiast podczas choroby stają się matowe i szare. *Dziewczyna opala się znacznie szybciej, ale i opalenizna pozostaje na jej skórze dłużej, stąd kawowy odcień. Naturalnie ma znacznie bledszą cerę. *Jej włosy są znacznie dłuższe niż mogłoby się wydawać. Na Traingulum panował Zwyczaj nie obcinania włosów, wobec czego nigdy ich nie skracała. *Jej ulubiony kwiat to lotos zaś kamień szlachetny - opal. Pochodzenie thumb|leftTriangulum ("Triangulum" łac. "Trójkąt") - Planeta, której mieszkańcy nie nadali konkretnej nazwy, lecz osoby z zewnątrz nadawały nazwę "Triangulum" gdyż trzy księżyce otaczające planetę tworzyły do złudzenia kształt trójkąta. W wyniku konfliktu, oraz ataku wroga, ludność planety i ona sama zostały w dużej mierze zlikwidowane, no prawie wszyscy. Nieliczni przedstawiciele tej planety trafili w różne zakamarki magicznego wymiaru sądząc że są jedynymi żyjącymi. Mieszkańcy przykładali wielką wagę do pielęgnowania tradycji. Od autorki Galeria Melinda ID.jpg Melinda ref.jpg 11-letnia Melinda szkic w tradycyjnym stroju.jpg 11-sto letnia Melinda portret.jpg Melinda szkic.jpg|Melinda kumuluje energię w bransoletach. Mała Melinda szkic.jpg|Mała Melinda w wieku około ośmiu lat ziemskich. Szkiceł basica Melindy.jpg Mandala Melinda.jpg|Mandala inspirowana Melinda - Duplikacja.jpg Melinda - Bariera energetyczna.jpg Melinda ID 2.jpg Melinda Diligitix.jpg|Diligitix Ilustracja - 1.jpg Melinda symbol.jpg Melinda i Arlenatta szkic.jpg Sushila, Melinda, Olivia & Sunil - szkic.jpg MelindaJakiśTamRysunek.jpg Szkoc by Rochi.jpg I kolejny rysunek Melindy.jpg Melinda & Arlenatta - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 Melinda n ID.jpg|Aktualny design. Serie Melinda random strój.jpg Melinda strój odświętny.jpg Melinda bal podarunków.jpg|Bal podarunków Melinda w piżamie - szkic.jpg|szkic piżamy Melinda w zimowym stroju.jpg Meta timeline *'11.08.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega związaną z nią grafikę oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'12.08.18' - Melinda zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Triangulum